hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2078 Pacific Hurricane Season
Allisa Formed Off A rare Disturbance On May 26 With a 20% Chance of Development. Allisa Formed On May 28 After getting upgraded with a 60% Chance of Development. Allisa Began Moving South mexico and caused Major flooding Since Hurricane Patrica In 2015. Allisa Quickly Dissipated On June 3 After being Upgraded to A Tropical Depression By The National Hurricane Center. Allisa Caused A state Of Emegency for South Mexico due to Unsafe Conditions. Allisa Was At 70 MPH When Hitting South Mexico Which would Be it's Peak until Weakening from A cold front. Allisa's Remnants Moved all the Way to alaska Producing heavy snow and Rain in the area Killing 3 People. Allisa Was Blamed to Of Killed 11 People 8 In Mexico And 3 In Alaska. Hurricane Bertha:Category 2 Bertha Formed off A disturbance In The Pacific With a 60% Chance of development And by June 2 Bertha Formed. Bertha Strangely Got strong very quick due to rare Warm temps in the Waters.Bertha Became A category 2 On June 5 Aiming for California. Bertha Made Landfall In Los Angeles At 2:25 AM (Pacific Time) And destroyed everything. Bertha Shortly dissipated On June 8 being a very short lived category 2 hurricane but was still deadly and showed that the category of the storm doesn't Matter and it can still cause damage.Bertha Was One of the first hurricanes to hit California.Bertha Had Winds up to 101 MPH. Hurricane Daniel:Daniel Formed Off A Tropical storm that hit cancun the other Day And became Tropical Storm Daniel In June 30th after A quiet June after 2 rare hurricanes.Daniel In July 2nd Daniel was giving Category 1 status And Later In July 5th Category 4 Status with winds up to 150 MPH! It was recorded the strongest Hurricane in July In both the Atlantic And Pacific Basin.Daniel Aimed for the Mexican And Guatemalan Border.Daniel Made Landfall at 9 PM (Central Time) And Brought up to 6 Feet of storm Surge and water In The area! It later got to Category 2 strength after hitting land and Went into the gulf.Making it one of the rare crossing 57 People were reported Dead due to Bertha. Hurricane Carly: On June 8th NCH Began tracking a system with a 60% Chance of formation.By June 10th Tropical Storm Carly Formed.Carly Formed Off the system that remained After Hurricane Bertha And by the Time it had gone into Cat 1 With 65 MPH Winds And when it had Gone Near Hawaii it's Outer Bands Slammed rain into the island which Killed 12 People Causing Major Floodings And even A major Volcano exploding causing even severe damage.Carly was said to be a monster cat 1 storm By the NCH. This was the First Hurricane that was Deadly as a category 1 since Hurricane Stan all the way 73 Years ago In 2005.On June 14th Carly Had Dissipated.after It's Major hit On Hawaii causing the island to get rebuilding plans. hurricanes from the pacific to the atlantic.Daniel made its second Landfall In Beaumont Texas And gave Major Flooding for The Houston Area.Even after being a hurricane Daniel as a tropical remnant Brought record Rain to Canada for the first time since Hurricane Ike 70 Years ago.Daniel in Total was blamed for 632 Deaths And leaving 1,467 Homeless.Daniel would Soon be Retired By the National Weather Service And Replaced With Danny for the 2082 Hurricane Season.In total Daniel Cost 8.4 Billion (US) Dollars. Tropical Depression 5: TD 5 Was A short Lived Tropical depression Lasting July 12 To july 14. NCH Announced it in July 12 and had only a 40% chance of development.This could of been system brought heavy rain to Alaska. Tropical Depression 6: TD 6 Was A Very close Tropical storm forming system that formed off Another Hurricane's Remnants After hitting Mexico.At one Point NCH Was thinking it would be another storm to watch but went slightly off.The TD Had winds Blowing only 38 MPH Which just 1 more MPH and it would of been a tropical Storm.This Depression dissipated On July 28th After its 1 week Life. Tropical Storm Estelle: On July 31st NCH Began Tracking A disturbance off Mexico And started to Watch it as It began to intensify very quick.Soon E came on the list of names for the Pacific names And Tropical Estelle Became A system August 5th. Estelle's Track was Nowhere Near land but it did Kill a person overseas.Estelle's Remnants Brought Heavy rain to Western canada And Alaska (Who are still trying to recover homes from remnants of Allisa) Estelle at peak was pretty Weak Only Having 60 MPH Winds.Estelle finnaly dissipated on August 8th